


Fuss for Nothing

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [13]
Category: D - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid-fic, M/M, Sledding, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Derek and Stiles take their daughter sledding.





	Fuss for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I know it probably doesn't snow enough for sledding in Beacon Hills (California), just go with me. (Or maybe they move?)
> 
> Prompt "sledding" by katajainen. Thank you!

Stiles can’t deny adoring the way Derek fusses over their kid. It’s adorable.

“Derek, they’ll be fine!”

“But Brienne…”

“Will be fine.”

“She’s human... What if she breaks something?”

“You’re afraid she’ll break something while sledding?”

Stiles really has to look at Derek, their daughter, the hill and then back to Derek again. “It’s not a steep hill. She’ll cope.”

Little Brienne has just about had it with her daddy and is roaring to go. “Push, daddy, push!”

Derek grimaces, hesitates, and then bows to unimpressed looks from both husband and daughter. He goes and gives Brienne’s sled a bit of a push, she screams in delight for the short while she goes down the not at all steep and short slope. 

Stiles pats Derek on the back. “See? All fine. No broken bones.” But Derek’s already running down the slope. Stiles smiles.


End file.
